An example of this kind of an apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-54374 [G06F 13/00, H04M 1/00, H04M 1/57, H04Q 7/38] (Patent Document 1) laid-open on Feb. 19, 2004. According to the background art, the mobile communication terminal apparatus has a memory for registering a plurality of sets of an e-mail address book, a name, an attribute and a priority rank, and a controller for detecting whether or not a mail address sent from an exchange when there is an incoming mail and an mail address within the memory are coincident, and controlling, when it is detected that the mail addresses are coincident, ringing of a mail incoming call tone and a vibrator on the basis of the attribute information and the priority rank information of the mail address. That is, the controller notify or does not notify incoming mail by controlling ringing of a mail incoming call tone and a vibrator on the basis of the set attribute information and priority rank information.
However, in the background art of the Patent Document 1, in a case that a region where a sender of an e-mail message stays and a region where a user using a mobile communication terminal apparatus which receives the e-mail message stays are different, the controller cannot control ringing of a mail incoming call tone and a vibrator on the basis of the difference of the regions. In a case a Japanese uses a mobile communication terminal apparatus in United States, or the like, when an e-mail message is sent from Japan, the sender of the e-mail message and the receiver are likely to live according to different daily rhythms due to 14 hours of the time difference between Japan and America. That is, when an e-mail message is received during user's sleep, the user may be awakened due to the ringing of the mobile communication terminal apparatus. Furthermore, even if the mobile communication terminal apparatus can be controlled so as not to ring during user's sleep, when an e-mail message informing an emergent requirement is sent from another e-mail sender in the same region as the user, the user cannot notice the incoming of the e-mail message notifying the emergent requirement.